The present invention relates to container sealing and more particularly to an improved closure for a dispensing container such as a salad dressing or other product dispensing container. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved combined closure cap and pour-out fitment separately manufactured but pre-assembled for application to the container as a unit and without the use of an additional sealing liner.
The use of a pour-out fitment is well known in certain packages, for example, with salad oil or other salad dressing containers. These fitments are designed to snap over or otherwise attach themselves to the bottle tops and to remain on the bottle when the outer sealing closure is removed from the bottle. For this purpose, prior fitments have had grooves or tabs or other means for attachment to the bottle. The fitments have been applied during the container sealing operation by being applied to the container before the final sealing closure is applied. Prior fitments have included various forms of liners or seals for sealing the fitment edge to the container and for sealing the outer closure to the container.
The closure and fitment of the present invention are an improvement as they are designed for simple pre-assembly so that they may be applied to the container as a unit during the sealing operation. Additionally, a simplified design has been made in which the fitment, in cooperation with the closure cap, provides for a suitable sealing of the container without separate or additional sealing elements. The combined closure cap and fitment, therefore, not only provide an improved and simplified pour-out fitment but they also act as an improved linerless closure.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved pour-out closure combination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified pouring-type closure which is applied to the container as a unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pouring-type closure which is a linerless closure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved and simplified pour-type closure which is more easily applied to the container during the initial sealing operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simplified and less expensive pour-type closure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved plastic pour-type dressing closure.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.